


Taking a Ride

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [37]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Leather Kink, Older Characters, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron go for a ride. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Ride

House pulled her flush against his hips. His breath was hot on her neck. His hands, firm on her waist. Her outfit had caught his attention and intrigued him enough to get out of his chair. Something was new. Something was different. Cameron was lucky it was something he liked.

"What, Master?" she purred, pressing her back against his chest.

"Where did you get these?" he asked and slapped the leather covering her thigh. The supple fabric warmed beneath his palm. She hadn't taken any shortcuts with these. Nice.

Cameron tipped her head over her shoulder. Licking her lips, she grinned wickedly at him. "At the bike shop," she answered, not nearly as cheeky as she could have been.

"That's a subtle way of asking for a ride, princess." He tipped his own head to get a look at her ass. "More effective if you'd left off the jeans."

She gave him a look, smoky, smoldering. Then she wiggled her ass against his hips. That bike ride was exactly what she needed right now. They hadn't been riding for a while. She missed it. A lot.

Her non-verbal argument must have been convincing enough, because fifteen minutes later, they were cruising along the Princeton roadways. With her arms curled around his waist and her head resting against his shoulder, she leaned with him on the turns and enjoyed the ride.

They pulled up at a traffic signal and, as they idled, she raised the visor on her helmet to ask if he'd ever had sex on a bike before. She felt his muscles tighten against her. 'Watched his head shake 'no'. A grin curved her lips as she closed the visor and pointed to the green light.

House turned off the main road and drove through scenic back roads to what looked like the rear entrance of one of the local parks. He rolled to a stop in a cluster of trees and kicked the stand down for the bike. Cameron looked around, confused. What were they doing out here? In the middle of the afternoon?

She slid off the bike, removed her helmet and shook out her hair. House, helmet now off, was staring at her legs almost lecherously. Cameron grinned. These chaps had been a brilliant idea. She couldn't see herself going without jeans beneath them - at least not in public - but they were still pretty damned sexy.

Obviously House thought so too. He couldn't keep his hands off them while he explored her mouth with his tongue. Given her question, she thought he was planning to follow through and take her here on the back of the bike. But he sat - more like leaned - on the bike and held her between his thighs while he smoothed has hands over the leather chaps and kissed her.

All-in-all it was more erotic than being naked in the woods, having sex on a bike. She loved the simple things that excited him and cherished those as much as any other memory of him.


End file.
